Colfax, NK
'''Colfax '''is the capital city of Norfolk, Praemia. It is the largest city in all of Zagonia. It is classified as an urban metropolis, and is a hub for almost every highway, interstate, and state route in Norfolk. Colfax is divided into six unique "districts," as well as a seventh area that is sometimes considered one of the districts, the Colfax Metropolitan Area. Business DistrictCategory:Business DistrictCategory:Morgan BeachCategory:UptownCategory:Midtown & HarborCategory:Downtown The Business District is a large area in eastern Colfax. It is an urban area, made up almost entirely of skyscrapers, and contains the headquarters of many businesses and economic centers, hence its name. The Business District is home to the Colfax Tower, the largest building in Zagonia, as well as the Carrasco Tower, the Continental Economic Center, the Copperhead Buildings, and several over well-known skyscrapers. Downtown Downtown Colfax is an metropolitan area in southeast Colfax that is home to many diverse buildings, many being hotels. Butterfly Beach is considered to be part of the downtown area, as well as the Colfax Pier. It is a popular area for pedestrians and tourists, widely due to the amount of hotels in the area as well as the pier being within walking distance. Some notable buildings in the downtown area include the Seabreeze Hotel by Marquette, The Glass Towers, Le Hotel Burgundy, the Bourland Apartments, as well as many others. Midtown/Bay Area Midtown, sometimes referred to as the Bay Area, or Harbor Area, is a relatively large section in the center of Colfax. Like downtown, it contains many different types of buildings, although it has a fairly low skyline. Many of the buildings are residential, except for the area surrounding the Colfax Bay. Some notable buildings include Pedro's Pescaria, a popular fish shop run by one man on a tiny dock on the east side of the bay, and the Harbor Market, a large mall-like area frequented by sailors and people looking to buy fresh fish. Uptown Uptown is a smaller area in western Colfax. Although none of the Colfax districts have strictly defined borders, the actual area that Uptown takes up is commonly debated between politicians and civilians. It is sometimes referred to as the "miscellaneous" district of Colfax, and is not extremely populous. The main notable building is the Emerald Hotel. It tends to be avoided by drivers, especially during holidays, due to the narrow streets being choked by cars exiting off of the enormous Interstate 86, which passes directly through Uptown. Olde Towne Olde Towne, sometimes mistakenly called Oldtown, Old Town, or Oldtowne, is a suburban area in southwest Colfax. It is one of the oldest areas of Colfax, mostly containing historical buildings and tourist shops. The largest attraction is the actual Olde Towne, the ancient village that was occupied by neolithic people before being conquered by explorers from the east. Another popular area in Olde Towne is the Sean Pascoe International Airport (SPIA), which regulates the flow of hundreds of thousands of visitors each year along with GAIA. Morgan Beach Morgan Beach is a widespread, flat, suburban area in southwest Colfax. Morgan Beach is most famous for being the home of the University of Norfolk, which takes up about a third of the area. The southernmost part of Morgan Beach is sometimes known as South Morgan Beach and is often considered a "subdistrict" due to it being very different from the northern area. Colfax Metropolitan Area (CMA) The Colfax Metropolitan Area, usually referred to as the CMA, is the area around Colfax that is technically outside of the city limits, but is still considered to be a part of Colfax. This includes the Emilio Guevara Tunnel, Crystal Cove, the Stone Flats National Park, and the Sapphire Bay Estates.